


Domestic Bliss and Other Tales

by kijikun, Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Series: Domestic Bliss and Other Tales [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Multi, lots of fluff, self indulgent sparkling fic, so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kijikun/pseuds/kijikun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of tangentially connected fics about sparklings and other cute domestic moments between the Lost Light crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the blep headcanon goes Radio-cybertron and Swagscream (and any others involved in such a fun - and adorable- headcanon)
> 
> And thank you to harutemu for inspiring cute sparkling fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While this work is "finished" for now, that really just depends on whether or not we decide to right more cute sparkling stuff and post it ^^
> 
> Credit for the blep headcanon goes Radio-cybertron and Swagscream (and any others involved in such a fun headcanon)

"Blep!" 

"Glad to hear it," Rodimus chuckled, shifting his half asleep sparkling more securely against his shoulder as he made his way through the long metal halls of the Lost Light. Halls that were thankfully mostly empty so there weren't a dozen or so mechs wanting to snuggle or coo over his kid. Like, sure, his kid was the best sparkling ever sparked, thank you very much, but have some chill. Especially when Moony was sleepy. 

Moony -- Mooncrusher was a big name for such a tiny thing, so it was Moony for now-- cooed sleepily, tiny adorable head crest flaring slightly. “Yes, sweetspark, you are the best flower.” Rodimus kissed the tiny sparklings crest, “Just like your sire.”

"Sire?" Moony asked lifting his helm a little.

"No, Moony. Sire's still up on the bridge being a silly ol' responsible mech when he should be home cuddling his sparkling and Conjunx," Rodimus told the sparkling, placing another kiss. "Which is why we're going to visit him before you fall into dream land."

Mooncrusher made a happily sound click and then another tiny blep as he snuggled more against Rodimus. One tiny hand was holding onto Rodimus' spoiler. At least he wasn't gumming at it again. It didn’t really hurt but it wasn’t necessarily pleasant, either. But, what were you going to do, sparklings tended to go ‘ooh shiny’ and Rodimus was admittedly very, very shiny. “Yeah, you’ve got me, kid,” Rodimus chuckled as Moony babbled and patted Rodimus’ spoiler. "I can’t wander off or anything."

Hound gave him a bemused look as they passed in the hall, but just nodded to Rodimus and waved at Moony as he passed. "Hey, Rodimus. Heading to the bridge?"

“Yeah. Gonna let Moony say night to Megs before I put him down for the night.” Rodimus said, catching the sparkling carefully as Moony tried to make a break for it while he was talking. "You are not a flyer, we've talked about this, Mooncrusher."

"Fly," Moony said seriously nodding his tiny helm.

Hound, the traitor, laughed. "We'll get you a jet pack when you're bigger."

“You will not!” Rodimus called as Hound walked off.

Hound chuckled. "Course not, Roddy." 

"Blep," Moony declared, tiny head crest flaring slightly. 

“Don’t you blep me, mister, no jetpack,” Rodimus said, unable to help smiling a little as he booped Moony’s nose, “Now, c’mon, let’s go see your sire.”

Of course, luck would have it that Ultra Magnus stepped out of the doors leading to the bridge as they neared. 

"Mags!" Moony squealed wiggling.

“Rodimus, you know the bridge is no place for sparklings,” Ultra Magnus rumbled disapprovingly, even as Rodimus saw him fighting not to smile at the sparkling, “Yes, hello Mooncrusher, I see you.” He said, giving the sparkling a finger to grab onto.

"Mags!" Moony repeated, grabbing the offered finger. He clicked and chirped up at the much larger mech.

"You're one of his favorites, Mags," Rodimus chuckled, shifting Moony a little so he wasn't as likely to try and spill over to get to Magnus. "You aren't going to deny a sparkling a good night from his sire are you?"

Moony looked around distracted from trying to put Ultra Magnus' servo in his mouth. "Sire?"

Magnus sighed. “Just make it quick,” he ordered, patting Moony on the helm carefully as he headed down the hall

“Ha, Magnus sanctioned sire time,” Rodimus chuckled, heading through the doors to the bridge. Megatron was standing with his back to the doors, and Rodimus grinned slightly as an idea came to him. “Alright, Moony, go get ‘im,” He whispered to the sparkling as he set Mooncrusher on the floor..

Moony squealed and dashed forward on mostly steady pedes with the speed expected from the sparkling of a speedster, if not the frame. "Sire!" He clicked, attaching himself to Megatron's pede.

Megatron chuckle was a deep rumble as he paused, half turned so as not to knock over his tiny sparkling. "I see we have an escapee," he said bending down to scoop up his little one. "And such a smart little one to have made it all the way to the bridge."

“See, told you letting Ravage sparkling sit was going to end badly,” Rodimus grinned from the door. “He’s teaching our sparkling his sneaky sneaky ways.”

Megatron's optics were bright as he pressed a gentle kiss to tiny helm. "Hmm, was it Ravage that aided your trip to see me, Moony? Or was it carrier?"

"Carri!" Moony squealed, tiny hands patting at Megatron's face.

“Betrayed by my own offspring,” Rodimus sighed, putting a hand over his spark, “And I’ll have you know that this is a totally Ultra Magnus sanctioned visit, thank you very much. Just wanted to bring the bitlet by to say goodnight before I put him to recharge.”

Whoops, there was the dreaded ‘r’ word. “Not tired!” Moony protested immediately.

Megatron chuckled, bouncing Moony slightly in his arms. "Not even a little, Mooncrusher?"

"No! No recharge," Moony said firmly, crossing tiny arms.

"That looks a lot less intimidating on him than it does you," Rodimus laughed, walking over to his family. 

Most of the bridge crew looked amused or charmed as they politely carried on as usual despite the moment the three were having. Blaster started playing a lullaby on low volume. Good mech. Moony’s pout was a lot less effective as his optics started to dim and he yawned. “Still not tired?”

“No,” Moony mumbled, snuggling up against Megatron’s chest.

Megatron placed a gently kiss to Mooncrusher's head crest, then he started to sing softly along with the soft music piped in by Blaster. He slowly rocked on his pedes swaying the tiny sparkling.

"I see the moon The moon sees me Primus blessed the moon and Primus blessed me," Megatron’s voice was rough, maybe some would say more suited to miner’s songs, but Rodimus thought it was the most beautiful thing.

Mooncrusher yawned, snuggling more into his sire's arms. Bright blue optics began to dim.

"I see the sun

The sun sees me Primus blessed the sun And Primus blessed me." Megatron's optics met Rodimus' and the former warlord's mouth curved into a fond smile. Rodimus flushed, smiling and feeling his spark flutter slightly.

Mooncrusher, bless his tiny spark, tried his hardest not to give in, but he was nodding off against Megatron’s chassis, his own tiny servos in his mouth.

“I don’t know how you do that,” Rodimus said softly, a little awed, “He never goes down that easy for me.”

Megatron smiled, bending carefully to kiss Rodimus. "I just have the touch," he teased. 

Rodimus flushed slightly at the kiss -- even though the entire crew knew that the two of them were together and they had a sparkling, he still never got over the novelty of Megatron being publicly affectionate. “Yeah, well, I uh, probably oughta get him to berth and let you get back to Captaining.”

"Of course, Rodimus," Megatron said. He pressed another soft kiss to Moony's helm before handing the sparkling back into his carrier's arms. "I will see you when my shift if over."

Rodimus nodded, going up on the tips of his pedes to steal just one more kiss from him. “See you then.”

Megatron's engine rumbled out a soft purr as way of farewell. Rodimus cradled their sparkling close, and after giving Blaster a smile and nod in thanks, left the bridge. 

Now he just had to make sure that Moony _stayed_ asleep until they got back to Rodimus and Megatron’s hab-suite...


	2. Medibay Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus frets, Megatron is patient, and Moony just really hopes he'll get an energon treat at the end of this check-up.

\---

Megatron looked from his panicking mate, to his perplexed sparkling, to Ratchet and exvented heavily. "Rodimus, you need to let Ratchet _look_ at what has you worried about Mooncrusher's backplates," he said gently, stroking his servos down Rodimus' arms, before he gently took their sparkling from him. Rodimus didn't fight against him, but his field spiked with more panic and worry. Moony whimpered softly. "Shh, little one, Ratchet is going to check your back is all. Carrier and I are right here."

“Rodimus really, I’m not going to hurt Moony,” Ratchet scoffed a little, taking the sparkling from Megatron, “Hey kiddo. How about you let me see what’s got your carrier in such a tizzy, huh?” Ratchet asked gently, carefully running his servos over Mooncrusher’s back plating and pausing when he reached the base of the sparkling’s shoulder struts and frowning slightly, “C’mon, Moony, let’s lay you down so I can get a better look.”

Rodimus made a tiny distressed noise. “See, I _told you_ something was wrong --”

“I didn’t say something was _wrong_ with him Rodimus,” Ratchet cut him off, “Now stop panicking, you’re scaring your sparkling.”

Megatron wasn't often physically demonstrative with his conjunx in public, but he slid a comforting arm around Rodimus to steady him. "Let Ratchet do his job."

Moony whistled back at Ratchet, his crest flaring to pick up more sensor info since the curious little one couldn't see just what Ratchet was looking at. "Ratch make better," he assured his carrier.

Rodimus laughed a little some of the panic bursting like a bubble.

“There, you see? Listen to our son,” Megatron chuckled.

“Well I’ll be damned,” Ratchet muttered, sounding shocked, “Hope you didn’t have your spark set on Moony’s alt-mode taking after you, Rodimus,” the medic said, turning to look at the two of them.

Rodimus' spoilers drooped just a little though he grinned. "Already figured he was taking after his sire." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Moony's forehelm. "My precious little tank."

"It did seem likely given his build," Megatron agreed shaking his helm. 

Ratchet chuckled slightly. “Hope _you_ didn’t have your spark set on that either, Megatron.”

A bit of fear flared back into Rodimus field but he was quick to clamp it down. Megatron ran his thumb over the bio-lights on his waist to calm him more.

“What do you mean?” Megatron asked, frowning. 

Ratchet walked around to the other side of the exam table, so the two creators could see Moony. “You see these?” Ratchet asked, touching the tiny growths that Rodimus had been panicking about.

Moony wiggled and giggled. "Tickles!" He protested, hiding his face as he giggled more.

Rodimus nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's what freaked me out. They don't belong there -- they aren't a spoiler coming in or anything from either of our alt modes ---" 

“Not your _current_ alt-modes,” Ratchet said, looking over at Megatron, “Sometimes when a mech has had their alt-mode changed or reformatted, some CNA from the previous ones still linger. So, no, these aren’t a spoiler coming in, Rodimus -- they’re _winglets_.”

" _Oh,"_ Rodimus vented all of the tension flooding out of his field. He leaned against Megatron, laughing a little helplessly. "I thought -- I thought with everything that happened before we knew I was carrying that I -- " 

Megatron heard the glyphs he didn't finish: _I thought I messed him up_. "Even if something from then had affected Mooncrusher that wouldn't be your fault, Rodimus," he murmured, before looking to Ratchet. "So he's a heavy flight frame? I thought winglets developed before emergence."

“Usually, but late bloomers aren’t unheard of,” Ratchet said, “It’s more common when one of the parents is a grounder. But I’d guess that a heavy flight frame is a good guess at his alt-mode, given he’s taken after you more than Rodimus in frame build.”

Moony wriggled under Ratchet’s hands, trying to peer his big bright blue optics over his shoulder to see what the three of them were so interested in on his back. "Fly?" He asked picking up on 'flight'.

"That certainly explains his constant requests to fly and wanting to jump of high places," Megatron finally said. "No flying right now, Mooncrusher." 

The sparkling put on a pout that made him look a bit more like Rodimus. Megatron tapped his nose which earned him a giggle and tiny servos wrapping around his.

"Is -- Ratchet me and Megatron can’t _fly_ how are we going to -- to anything?" Rodimus asked, starting to pace a little. 

Ratchet chuckled. "Rodimus, you are not the first carrier in the history of cybertron to have a flight frame sparkling when both creators were grounders."

“Yeah, but we’re not exactly _on_ Cybertron,” Rodimus muttered.

“I’m sure if we asked, Cyclonus would be willing to teach Mooncrusher,” Megatron said, putting the hand Moony didn’t have his servos wrapped around on Rodimus’ shoulder, "Or one of the other flight frames on ship."

Rodimus nodded then stopped. "Not Brainstorm."

"Agreed," Megatron said quickly. "At least his alt isn't taking after my _other._ "

Rodimus' optics cycled a few time before he burst out laughing, grabbing hold of the berth to steady himself. "Yes, I am _very glad,_ ecstatic even, that our sparkling _isn't a gun._ "

Moony clicked curiously, wiggling to get up. Ratchet let him this time. "Carrier silly," he declared.

"Yes, I am," Rodimus agreed scooping him up. "You'll have to get used to it. Your sire did."

Megatron chuckled again shaking his helm. "That's up for debate. Ratchet is there anything we need to watch for now?"

"Not until the winglets are a bit bigger. You might want to start teaching him to recharge on his front though," Ratchet suggested, pulling out a zinic lollipop for Moony. "Cyclonus might have more suggestions, but medically he'll be fine on the engeron you've had him on along with what he's getting from Rodimus' lines."

Moony patted at Rodimus’ chest at the word energon, looking up at his carrier. “I just fed you, Moony, I know you can’t be hungry again already,” Rodimus laughed.

"No fuel?" Moony whined, putting on another pout.

"Not right now," Rodimus chuckled. He scooped Mooncrusher up and spun him in a circle provoking a peal of giggles and shrieks. 

Ratchet winced. "I always forget how loud sparklings shrieks are," he muttered. 

Megatron smiled. "Not in a hurry to kindle or be kindled by Drift then?"

The look Ratchet gave Megatron was so flat Megatron was half surprised the ambulance’s tires didn’t pop from proximity. "No."

"Aww, but you and Drift would make the cutest sparklings!" Rodimus protested, holding a giggling squirming Moony up in the air. "Well, _almost_ , the cutest. The cutest sparkling award already went to Moony."

“One sparkling is more than enough for this ship,” Ratchet told him dryly.

Rodimus laughed. "Better tell Chromedome and Rewind that. Think they're plotting."

Megatron exvented and plucked Moony from Rodimus, causing another loud peal of sparkling squeaking and giggles. "High!" Moony declared.

"Rodimus, do not antagonize Ratchet," Megatron told the young Prime fondly. 

"Aye-aye Captain," Rodimus laughed. "Thanks Ratch. C'mon Megs, let's get our little flyer back to our hab-suite."

Megatron nodded, a small smile on his face as he followed his mate out of the medbay and back toward their quarters.

\---


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time for one messy sparkling.

\-----

 

"We have the wiggliest sparkling in the universe," Rodimus laughed delightedly, as he tried to bathe his wiggly, squirmy, paint covered sparkling. So far it was just leading to the mild solvent bath getting everywhere. 

“Something I’m sure many a creator has claimed at one point or another,” Megatron pointed out, chuckling, looking into the private wash-racks off their quarters, “Mooncrusher, behave for your carrier.”

"Splash!" Moony declared, hitting his hands against the solvent and wiggling his winglets. Solvent and bubbles went everywhere.

Rodimus laughed again. "Yes, you are the best splasher, but it's time to get clean so sire can tell you a story." He moved his spoilers imitating the best he could the way Cyclonus had moved his wings to calm Moony down once.

Moony squeaked and chirped with delight, wiggling his wings back at Rodimus. He did settle a little letting Rodimus scrub off the last remnants to the paints he'd gotten into and all over himself. "We'll get you paints that come off easier, my little artist."

“And find a safer place to lock up your carrier’s paints.” Megatron added, leaning against the far wall. Safely out of splash range.

“Hey, I thought the top of the shelf was a safe place to hide them,” Rodimus defended. His spoiler drooped a little. "I didn't think he'd be able to climb up there in the few kliks I looked away from him."

Moony clicked worriedly patting at his carrier's hands. "Carrier sad?"

“No, sweetspark, I’m not sad,” Rodimus assured Moony, “But you gotta stop climbing up on high things, okay?”

"Kay," Moony agreed, snuggling into Rodimus arms as he was wrapped in a mesh towel.

"Your spoiler," Megatron told him. "You've been semi-using wing language with it, and right now your spoiler says 'sad'."

“They -- oh, scr- shoot,” Rodimus muttered. He didn’t really have as much control over his spoiler as a flier did their wings, but he’d been trying to learn since Moony’s winglets budded. He put his spoilers back into a higher more calming and happy position. "You know a lot about wing speak. That from having wings for a while or because of a certain ex?" He got to his pedes, pressing kisses over his giggling sparkling's face who was still all wrapped up in the drying mesh. 

“A bit of both,” Megatron admitted.

"Hm," was all Rodimus had to comment more focused on drying his wriggling sparkling. "Look at him, Megatron, wiggling winglets, crest, and frame. So wiggly. Aren't you Moony? Want to go be wiggly in sire's arms?"

Moony giggled, reaching his arms out for Megatron, crest flaring. “Sire, up!”

Megatron smiled, letting his own crest flare out as well as he took Moony -- and the towel -- from Rodimus, very carefully reaching up to dry the delicate “petals” of his sparklings’ crest. “Yes, yes, up you come.”

"Look at my beautiful flowers," Rodimus purred happily, tangling his field with his families.

Megatron gave him the dryest look he could manage over Moony’s helm, even as his field curled around Rodimus’ warmly. Moony let out a happy little “blep!” and snuggling up against Megatron’s shoulder.

"Percy and Brainstorm are already working on some sparkling safe and washable paints for him to play with," Rodimus said, reaching up to stroke Moony's back.

“Hopefully that will be easier to get off the walls and floors,” Megatron chuckled, “And the _ceiling_ , in a few places. You made quite a mess, little one,” he chuckled, tapping Moony’s nose. Moony blepped at him again, tiny servos curling around Megatron’s.

Rodimus chuckled pressing close. "I had been thinking the place needed more color - just maybe not that combination but -- " 

"Pretty colors," Moony declared, ending his proclamation with a tiny yawn and another soft 'blep'. "Sire an' Carrier's colors."

"Sire nor carrier are green, sweetspark," Rodimus chuckled, rising up on his pedes to press a kiss to his sleepy sparkling. 

Moony bleped again and patted at Megatron's chest plates. "Green. Pretty."

Megatron and Rodimus looked at each other, surprised. “Yeah, it’s very pretty, Moony,” Rodimus agreed, optics still locked on Megatron’s as he smiled softly. “Hey, think sire promised you a story, right?”

"Story!" Moony trilled, tiny winglets going up high and happy. 

“Mm, I believe I promised a story if you behaved while carrier was giving you a bath,” Megatron teased.

Moony's wings dropped and his crest wilted. "Sorry," he whispered, bottom lip trembling.

"Don't tease him," Rodimus admonished softly, trying to put his spoiler in the comforting position, "Sire's just playing my Moonbeam, you were good."

Megatron kissed Moony’s forehelm, engine rumbling soft and comforting, “You were very good, little one, I’m sorry. You’ll have your story.”

Moony clicked and trilled nestling into Megatron's arms, as his sire carried him towards his berth. Rodimus followed close behind, his spark full of more warmth and happiness than even bearing the matrix had ever given him.

 

\-----

 


	4. A Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron is alone with Moony when he get's a call from Cybertron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Haru for all her wonderful beta'ing.

Megatron paced slowly around the hab-suite, gently rocking his fussy sparkling and wishing Rodimus hadn't been needed for the current planetary mission. It was the first time since Moony had emerged that Rodimus had been off the ship, the first time Megatron had tried to settle their sparkling down to recharge alone. Mooncrusher had objected to drinking from something that wasn't feeding lines, to his bath, and now to falling into recharge. 

He hummed softly, wondering how Rodimus made it all seem so easy.

The vidscreen beeped, alerting Megatron to an incoming call from Cybertron. He held back a grumble, if only to keep from waking Mooncrusher who was finally in recharge. Shifting the sparkling in his arms, he sat and took the call. If it was Optimus asking the Lost Light to help with his little 'Earth Campaign' again Megatron would --- not do anything while holding Moony. Maybe it would be Soundwave. That might almost be welcome. 

Starscream's image filled the screen. 

That might have been the only thing he wanted to see _less_ than Optimus. “Starscream," he bit out. "To what do we owe the pleasure of the Leader of Cybertron calling us?”

"You aren't Rodimus," Starscream snipped. "And stop using we. Makes you sound like one of those dullards that used to make up the Senate." 

"I'm glad to hear your optics still function," Megatron drawled, ignoring the dig.. "What do you want?"

"To speak to Rodimus, obviously," Starscream sneered. "Unless you've ensured he's currently indisposed. I recall you had several favorite ways of keeping me out of your way."

“Rodimus is off ship at the moment,” Megatron informed his former, often traitorous, SIC. "As his co-Captain I assure you I can answer any questions or demands you might have. Or I could transfer you to Ultra Magnus or Drift."

Starscream shoulders hunched a little, wings dipping low and almost out of view. "You can't and neither can they," his voice had gone smaller, he looked -- wrong. Even when he was cowering, Starscream had always been proud and arrogant. Or -- at least that's how Megatron remembered it. "When will he back on board?"

"Is Cybertron on fire?" Megatron asked keeping his tone as even as he could, wanting to get this over with so he could put Moony in his berth. Maybe even get some paperwork done before Rodimus came home. 

_Home._ He almost smiled at the thought.

“Why would I be calling _you_ if it was?” Starscream snapped. "And why does everyone think something is on _fire_ when I call? I'm not Sunstorm!"

Megatron shifted Moony to his shoulder as he stirred slightly at the sound of a raised voice. "Do not wake him Starscream," he warned, a sharp edge in his otherwise soft tone. "What could _you_ need Rodimus for?"

“I -- it’s nothing, nevermind, I’ll call back.” Starscream's optics were trained onto Moony. 

"Starscream, wait," Megatron said with a soft ex-vent, realizing he was falling back into old patterns. "I'm sorry. I'm being combative with little reason. I'm on edge with Rodimus gone for the first time since Moony emerged." He paused again, struggling with himself. "I -- I am sorry, also, for how thing became between us. For what I did to you. I know it doesn't make it right but -- "

Starscream hesitated, “It -- really is something I need to discuss with Rodimus.” He was still looking at Moony. "It -- must have been hard for him to leave his sparkling behind even for a short time."

“He wasn’t thrilled at the idea,” Megatron nodded, shifting Moony slightly. "Moony still depends on his engeron for fuel, bottles with diluted engeron are fine short term but they aren't ideal. However, this was an unavoidable mission. These organics would not have been happy to see me."

“They rarely are,” Starscream said dryly, though the corner of his mouth tugged upwards. “He doesn’t seem to be fussing now.”

“You have no idea how much it took to get him to this point.” Megatron chuckled. "He can be a very stubborn, determined little creature."

“Can’t imagine where he got that from,” Starscream smirked.

Megatron snorted. "Rodimus is far more stubborn and determined than I ever was." He shifted Moony again when he started wiggling his winglets in his sleep.

"Are those winglets?"

“Yes. Apparently some of my -- former alt-modes had lasting effects on my CNA.”

"Ah," Starscream said, his own wings wiggling. 

Megatron looked long and hard at his former SIC. "Are you certain you are alright, Starscream?"

Starscream shifted uncomfortably, then exvented, “I suppose I might as well tell you, seeing as Rodimus probably will if I ever get a chance to talk to him. I’m sparked.”

Megatron found himself without words for more than a few kliks. " -- you're sparked," he repeated. "Yes, I could see why you would wish to speak to Rodimus." 

“Oh don’t sound so surprised,” Starscream scowled.

"I remember how protective you were of your spark, Starscream. You never merged if you could help it," Megatron reminded him gently. 

"With you," Starscream sneered, then deflated. "We are incapable of being civil aren't we?"

“Several million years of habit is hard to break,” Megatron grimaced with regret, “Who is the sire, may I ask?”

“Not in the picture,” Starscream said tersely. 

Moony picked then to chirp sleepily, his tiny winglets flexing again. "Carrier?"

Starscream made what sounded like a muted coo. 

"Carrier is not home yet, brightspark. But he will be soon. Sire is just talking to an old -- friend," Megatron allowed, not quite meeting Starscream's optics.

"Wings too!" Moony chirred excitedly, catching sight of Starscream's wing. "Pretty colors!"

Starscream preened a little, fanning his wings high and wide for the sparkling to look at. "You'll have very nice colors when you get older as well," Starscream purred. "When you come to Cybertron I will take you flying."

Moony chripped happily, winglets wiggling. "Yes! Fly high."

"Very high," Starscream promised.

"Thank you," Megatron said softly. He knew full well Starscream had no reason to be kind to his creation and no reason to want anything but Megatron's death.

Starscream's smile was sad, but hopeful. "I hope one of mine is a flier -- maybe they will be friends."

"That -- would be-- good I think," Megatron agreed carefully. There was too much history between him and Starscream for them to be ever be friends -- but maybe there was hope for their sparklings. "I will have Rodimus contact you."

Starscream just inclined his helm. "Goodbye, Mooncrusher. Megatron." 

"Starscream." 

The screen went dark. 

Mooncrusher yawned and snuggled back down again against Megatron chassi. "Pretty wings."

"Yes, yes they are," Megatron murmured. "One day yours will be too, strongspark."

Moony chirped, optics dimming, as Megatron started to softly sing. Even once his sparkling had drifted into recharge, Megatron held him against his spark wondering how he'd deserved this happiness and trust. 

**Author's Note:**

> While this work is "finished" for now, that really just depends on whether or not we decide to right more cute sparkling stuff and post it ^^


End file.
